Just Another KiruKura FanFic : Isabeline
by GayLord Tesshi and Prof. Phyra
Summary: "A die hard Kurapika fan, Killua's time to show him that he's worth a try." Obviously, KilluaXKurapika. Slight KilluGon and LeoPika. Full summary inside! Sounds tempting, doesn't it? Well, whatcha waiting for? CLICK THAT HEADLINE, YOU AWESOME LIVING CREATURE! Anywaayy, LIME LIME LIME LIME LIME LIME LIME LIME LIME LEMON IN LAST CHAPTER. By GayLord Tesshi & Professor Phyra. Enjoyy :D


**HEY PEEOPLE! :D**

**Professor Phyra here! Tesshi-chan went to grab a glass of water and she won't be coming back until a Nyan Cat falls down from the sky.**

**Anyway, this is our first time collaborating together on a shounen ai fic and we would really really appreciate it if you guys leave a review. Tesshi's new here in ff . net so show her some love, people! :D**

**Disclaimers : We're just kiddies. We own nuffin' except for that bag of potato chips.**

**Warnings : Shounen ai, Yaoi, Smut in last chapter, OOC-ness, KilluKura (Tesshi : Do we really need a warning for this?), swearings (not much), and finally… CLIFFHANGERS. Be well prepared, fujoshies.**

**Credits to BadztheLonelyDodoBird and K.R.T.-sama for their continuous support and EPIC ideas that were contributed to this fic.**

**Tesshi : Stop blabbering already. :D**

* * *

He took a step forward from the shadows towards the shooting field, and before he knew it, camera flashes covered his surroundings, subconsciously blinding him as his group took their respective places, which were a good one meter away from each other.

This was it.

This was what he had been waiting for.

Killua felt his heart pound rapidly against his chest, as if it was about to burst in about any second. He clenched his beloved bow in his fist, waiting for the right moment to aim. As soon as the excitement died, he raised his equipments just right beside his shoulder, muscles tensing as he locked his target.

Perfect.

The feeling of butterflies fluttering madly in his stomach vanished as a new sudden feeling emerging out of nowhere took over. The same feeling he experienced when he first became the school's representative a couple of years back. The feeling of wanting – no, _needing_ to win.

He inhaled a huge gulp of air, waiting for the other competitors to shoot as he adjusted his stance once more before snapping his interlocked fingers, releasing the arrow from the damned string. Anticipation followed by cheers hovered over the atmosphere when they hit the yellow spot head-on one after another.

The archers simultaneously grabbed another arrow beneath their feet and, without hesitation, snapping the three digits, allowing the arrows to blast through air before arrows landing on the same spot. The judges were amazed and dumbfounded at the same time. Anyone could tell that these were not any normal archers. The competitors then repeated the same routine before the horn was sounded, signaling that the time was up.

The white-haired archer tried to suppress his joy but to no avail. He had all four arrows striked on the bulls-eye. He was too proud, breaking into an ear-to-ear grin as the crowds marveled and applauded at their skills. Killua enjoyed this kind of attention he was getting from around the stadium. He liked the compliments he got. He loved being spoiled.

Another round of applause was heard from the wild audience and Killua, being a proud brat, found himself waving superiorly at the people in the stadium. He got too distracted by the attention that his coach, Illumi Zoaldyeck (yes, his own brother) had to go in the arena and drag him before he gets too full of himself.

"Killua, you might want to shut up now before my foot ends up on your ass." Illumi said blatantly.

"You're just jealous." Came the reply.

"Watch your sharp tongue, Zoaldyeck." Illumi simply said.

"Blegh."

"You know, your stance should be bigger than that."

Killua scoffed at his coach, bearing in mind to not be overjoyed over some mere achievement. This was only the semi-final, and it's not like he'd win anything. But of course, we all know that that's a lie. I mean, this is Killua were talking about man. State champion in archery. Illumi only nodded blankly, a signal which told Killua that he did well – but not as well as _him_. Facing back forward, the Zoaldyeck caught a glimpse of a bright blonde hair. His heart skipped a huge beat when he realized to whom the head belonged to.

No. He had to concentrate even though he had done his part. The reason he was standing here now was to win a golden medal for his country in the Hunter Games. Nothing more than that. If he did well in this semi-finals, he would get money for a _lifetime _supply of sweets and chocolates all to himself. '_And I'm not going to share it to anyone, even aniki._' he firmly said to himself, already drooling. Just imagine what he could do with that _mountainful_ of desserts! If he wasn't eighteen and matured he would've already made a Niagara Falls out of it and slide down happily –

"Killua!" A sharp voice knocked him out of his daydream as he went through the gate connecting the stadium to the arena. Shocked, Killua lost his grip on the bow and dropped the tool with a loud clack. Well, wasn't that embarrassing.

It was the next group's turn to hit the spotlight. The group – Killua noticed – consisted of some familiar faces, including his so-called rival, Neon Nostrade.

The boy smirked. He striked four bulls-eyes – no way Neon could beat him with that score. Even though he tried to tell her that the girl was no match for him, she, as always, was full of herself. Puffing her chest, her legs shifted in an open-stance.

"Her stance could be better if she moved her left leg a little to the right." Killua heard the familiar voice of Illumi's commenting on Neon's posture. Killua tsked, annoyed. "You say that to everyone."

Stretching her bow – Killua noticed – Neon didn't think twice before sending the meek arrow flying above air and landed a clean hit on the highest mark. She flipped her long, sexy hair – well, that's what _she_ said anyway – and flicked a tongue at Killua, pissing the archer off. Grabbing another arrow, she drew back the string and released it again. She marveled at her own skills, loading her arrow once more, when something caught her eye.

On the other side of the stadium, on one of the benches, stood her coach, Kurapika Kuruta. And just right beside him, a familiar muscular figure whom she _loathed_ so much since junior high, that bastard of an imp. '_Oh yeah, ya heard me, you imp. I'm calling you a fucking bastard.'_ She was about to advert her gaze when something more shell-shocking occurred between her coach and the imp.

Killua was touching Kurapika's inner thigh which was dangerously close to his – you know what I mean. _*wink wink* _Kurapika's pretty face turned bright red instantly, as if he's enjoying it but feeling uncomfortable at the same time.

And at that moment, Neon bursted. Her effort of aiming the bow straight at the target was wasted as her vision was blurred with furious tears. '_Damn it! Th-That… _WHORE_! Touching_ MY _Kurapika like that! Who does he fucking think he is?! Messing with the daughter of Nostrade like this! Wait until Dad heard of this.' _Jealousy arose within her and just like that, she threw off her bow and arrow, bailing out at the last second as she stormed out from the arena.

Killua smirked for the tenth time that day. He couldn't help it. Neon was really getting on his nerves and he just couldn't wait to beat the living hell out of her for payback. He patted Kurapika's back before walking casually towards his own coach as if nothing had ever happened, leaving a very confused Kurapika. Her reaction was soo worth it.

Kurapika grabbed the end of Killua's sleeve and tugged it, and the white-haired teenager responded by snapping his head to him. It was awkward – no, everything was awkward. Their current position, the atmosphere and – well, everything! Both their stares intensified as Kurapika said something that sent tiny electric shocks jolting up Killua's spine.

"Wanna grab a couple of Starbucks sometimes?"

Killua tried hiding his crimson red face but to no avail. This was too much for him. Of all people, it just _had_ to be Kurapika. Every time the coach said something to him, whether its archery-related or not, he ends up getting flustered. Damn it. Trying to keep his over-excited face in place, he nodded casually. "Sounds great."

"Good. Meet me in front of your school gate next week after school."

After Killua went away - or should we say, _skipped away happily_ - Kurapika sighed in disapproval at Neon's earlier action. That child's gonna get an hour full of lectures. He'll make sure of it.

* * *

As soon as he had his back turned against the blonde coach, Killua blushed hard. He can't believe he actually did that! Oh gosh, what has gotten into him? True, he did that only to tease Neon, but why did he felt so uncomfortable? It's like he was the one getting teased instead of the blue-haired girl. He glanced at his hand which had just touched Kurapika's clothed member. He shuddered as his mind drifted away from him.

He remembered the first time he met the blonde beauty _(pfft)_. To him, it was like love at first sight. Well, it's not entirely his fault that he fell for that twenty-three year-old man. It's partly Kurapika's fault for being too smexy and fuckable. He even made the first move and seduced Killua! Well, not really, since he was just exchanging pleasantries but that's not the point. Killua groaned as he recalled Kurapika's flustered hot face. Ugh, it's destroying his sane mind!

Grabbing his bag, he climbed onto the car with Illumi as the driver, for the competition had ended and the results will be informed the next day. Oh, he couldn't wait to see Kurapika again and hopefully he wouldn't have to encounter that disgusting blue beast.

* * *

Meanwhile, Neon was not happy of what she did, too. '_I should take anger-management classes..._' she thought to herself. Walking out from the girl's changing room with her head dropped low, she took tiny steps towards the car where her driver's waiting for her. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't face Kurapika now. She wouldn't want to see that handsome face of his ruined from disappointment. It was too heart-breaking. But now, a new plan was forming in her mind, a plan that's growing bigger and bigger along with the smile on her face.

* * *

'_Hm. Now I've made the Nostrade's daughter mad.'_ Kurapika inwardly said to himself, trying to figure out ways to make it up to Neon so that he wouldn't be kicked out from his job. He knew Neon liked him – yes, it was_ THAT_ obvious. What he didn't know was that Neon would do whatever it takes to make Kurapika hers. Even if it means doing the impossible. But, of course, she's going to need assistance.

* * *

**Tesshi : I hope you guys – **

**Phyra : **_**'WE',**_** Tesshi, **_**'WE'. **_**Oh, and did a Nyan Cat fall from the sky? :O**

**Tesshi : Go to the Gay Kingdom, Phyra. Anyway, we hope you guys enjoyed it! Review, please, ONEGAAI~**

**Phyra : That's right, peeps. She's running out of loove. Show her how friendly we are here in ff . net!**

**Gon : When will **_**I**_** show up? (0w0)**

**Phyra : **_***mocking Hisoka***_** When the time is ripe~**

**Tesshi : **_***facepalms***_

**BadztheLonelyDodoBird : This is how I live every day.**

**Phyra : That's mean!**

**Tesshi : It's hard to be me.**

**Phyra : TESSHI! D:**

**K.R.T. : You guys are idiots. **


End file.
